The Thief Lord's Return
by NickeltheRed
Summary: Follows the book more over the film. Scipio has been missing for three years, and suddenly he shows up at Ida's house late one night as a boy again. Caterina is the one to confront him first. Things slowly begin to shift when Scipio comes back to everyone he left behind. His final mask is peeling away for good. Scipio/Hornet.
1. A Bird Returns to the Nest

Caterina's eyes fluttered open after her sleep was disturbed by a vivid _thud_. Startled, she sat up in her bed, noticing a mysterious shadow slink between the screen and the glass of her window. Shortly, the figure slid off the sill, and landed upon her wooded floor.

"Who's there?" she quivered. "Who a-are you?"

Without warning, the figure responded quickly by making a swift sprint towards her bed. Then a gallant, cold hand cupped over her mouth to block out her voice. But gradually, Caterina's insecurity had dissolved the instant she recognized the intruder's trench coat. And hanging out of its pocket half way, was a distinguishable beaked mask.

"Damn Hornet, don't panic, it's me," the boy said. "Sorry, I didn't realize this was your room."

Caterina also became mindful of the name he used to address her._ Hornet_. It had been quite some time that anyone had called her by her old pet name. From the time when they all had been taken into Ida's custody, she then again like long before, was legally acknowledged as Caterina Grimani. The only person who wouldn't have caught onto to that habit would….

"_Scipio_…you're finally…you're _back_?" Hornet inhaled deeply, locking her eyes upon his face, and thoroughly searched his dark, shining eyes for his motive for returning.

"Please, I don't want to wake everyone yet. I needed to talk to Ida first."

"It's just…I'm the only one here for now," Hornet clarified. "Ida wanted photographs for a new project she has been working on latley, so Victor surprised everyone with a planned tour of the mountains. Although, I had gotten sick to my stomach the day before we were supposed to leave. And since I knew Ida could have the housekeeper be with me during the daytime, I still wanted them to go. They're coming home tomorrow."

Scipio's head hung with disappointment. "Ah, I see."

"Scipio." Hornet said more emotionally, yet more strictly this time. It was clear that she wanted to get straight to the point. "What happened to you? You've been away for _three years_!"

Scipio cocked his head lightheartedly, "What happened to the sturdy girl I used to know, eh? You seem to have grown soft over time."

Caterina shifted into kneeling position, inching closer to the spot where he was sitting. Her long nightshirt rippled about her as she settled down. "With everything we all went through involving the Conte and your father, you just up and left Victor's office without a word for a couple of years…and now show up here tonight, and you're a_ boy_ again? So, how_ dare_ you blame me for being concerned for you right now! I would have thought you learned your lesson about keeping secrets from us! It doesn't serve you in any way!"

Scipio's somber expression reflected some regret and he murmured an apology, as small tears began to well in her eyes.

"Did you somehow visit the Conte again? Is this how you returned to your original state? Do you not understand what we've been through when you disappeared? By now, Riccio has convinced himself that you have _died_, and recently Mosca and Prosper have been gaining more and more doubts."

"And you?" Scipio questioned carefully, before swallowing, "Have you thought I had passed on?"

She shook her head profoundly, "…I didn't want to believe it. Where have you been staying all this time? A hotel? The Stella? Wait…you are not with your father again, are you?"

He sighed, running his hand through the length of his hair. He simply stood from the edge of her bed then, and began to make a move for the very window that he had entered through, instead of heading for the proper doorway. She figured the taste for of living through more adventurous means, had yet to leave Scipio's system. "It's late, Hornet."

Although before he was able to take another step, Caterina had leaned forward, her arm snatching out. Feeling the material, her fingers curled, roughly catching Scipio by the cuff of his sleeve. Scipio staggered as he was rapidly drawn back. He faced her yet again in surprise, looming over her now via the force of her pull. Fairly offended by the way he had just disregarded her questions and alarm, Caterina grasped him by the shoulders, and she shook him once. She glared at him under the moonlight. "It's_ Caterina_ now, Scipio. It has always been my real name, in fact."

Scipio blinked at that point, and it seemed as if he was lost for words.

In the past, the boys had possessed so much faith in him, almost worshiped him as a true lord. But Hornet, or whether Caterina Grimani, always had a mind of her own. Even when she was grateful for his help, she still stood up to him whenever she deemed necessary. She always had been the most—well, challenging—one of the group for Scipio to deal with. She was the only one ever who could get away with pulling at his ponytail, after all.

He remembered the day Riccio had tried to steal the money from his back pocket. He vowed to the damaged-toothed, hedgehog boy that he would not report him as a criminal, in exchange for him to show where he and his two so-called accomplices were hiding out. So, Riccio had warily introduced him to the boat-expert Mosca, and to the medicine bookworm girl with apparently no name at all. A short time later, Scipio had presented himself as the Thief Lord, and said the three of them should take shelter at the Stella Theater, his private Star Lair.

Though the memory of that specific time, had caused Scipio to recall and acknowledge why he was rather stunned by her last statement. And as to why, he too, felt somewhat insulted, and felt a little dissatisfied. He remembered another time soon after that day.

_Riccio and Mosca had carried in their little amount of possessions. And as they settled into their chosen sections of the theater, hauling up their hammocks, Scipio had offered his help to the nameless girl to carry in the usually large collection of books which she kept._

_Keeling upon her new mattress that Scipio had somehow provided her; she looked up at him standing before her, holding the last tall stack of novels. "Could you just set those here?" she pointed to the spot nearest to her. "I'm going to organize them all later the way I want them."_

"_Here you are," Scipio nodded in response, bending over to place the books his hold where she had requested him to._

_But their timing was rather unfortunate. As soon as she turned her head to meet his gaze and formally thank him for all had done for her and her friends, her closet braid had whipped out with the motion—and the end somehow had poked the Their Lord in the eye instead. It hadn't hurt much, really, but he couldn't deny that it caught him off guard when it happened. He closed his left eye for a second to relieve it from the mild throbbing._

"_Oh!" she half-screamed, and she flushed with embarrassment. "You are alright, aren't you? If you want me to, I can see what I have to treat it in my—" _

_She rotated to fetch her medicine box, though the Thief Lord grabbed her wrist to halt her in the process. "I'm alright. It was very a minor injury, believe me. Do not get yourself worked up about it. I…was just not expecting it, that is all."_

"_Are you certain?"_

_He smiled teasingly at her, saying, "You have a couple of stingers on you." And he could not help himself, when he chuckled, watching her eyebrows furrow together with confusion. _

_He reached for the portion of hair that had just pricked him in the eye. "The ends of your braids," he clarified, waving the braid between his fingertips in her view, "They are like a hornet's stinger." _

"Scipio…are you alright? You sort of dazed off for a moment just now."

"But, _I_ gave you that name," was his reply, "To me, you will always be_ Hornet_."

Hornet just didn't know what Scipio had expected to come out of this encounter, or out of his present situation. Things changed since their Stella era, they all have changed and grown since then. They had different, more proper and domesticated lives, they even had school lives now too, all thanks to Ida and Victor. Things couldn't, wouldn't go back to how they were, she thought. Did Scipio honestly expect her, or everyone else to pass over, overlook the details involving his strange disappearing-reappearing act, and merely move on with their daily responsibilities?

Thunder suddenly trundled in, and rumbled over the rooftops of their small city's buildings.

All she could do was to look at him with saddened eyes, and she said, "Scipio…stay. Just stay, don't go, please. Don't leave me…us…don't leave us again, please. Besides, it's about storm, don't go out there."

She slid to the other side of the bed, and Scipio had allowed her pull him down alongside her on the mattress, after he gave in and slipped off his coat. The moment his head touched the pillow, Scipio had just realized how tired he truly had been all along. He gazed contently at the yellowing ceiling, with Hornet's cheek resting on his shoulder. Her breaths fluttered against the exposed part of his neck.

"By the way," Caterina chastely whispered, very softly, "Welcome back…_Thief Lord_."

He slowly turned his head to meet her eyes, but they were already closed, yet her fingers clutched tightly his undershirt even as she fell deep into slumber. And that's when somehow, Scipio had become impeccably aware of her proximity, of her likable scent, and for the first time, viewed her as someone apart from the young, thin girl with waist-long braids. She _was_ older, nearly the same age as he was currently. She was quite easy on the eyes, and her hair had been neatly trimmed now, and her long wavy, russet tresses sprawled across the pillow and sheet underbeneath her.

Scipio faintly smiled. It felt nice to be back, to be with a friend.

* * *

><p>"Cata! Cata!"<p>

Caterina, once more, had been awoken very early the following morning by another unanticipated noise. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up in bed when her bedroom door had recklessly burst open. A fair-headed boy with an angel face, and a cheery grin, dashed to her, and leaped into her lap in pure excitement. "Cata, we're back!"

"Bo! I didn't think you were to going to be back until this afternoon." She responded, taken aback, holding him up so he wouldn't tip off the bed. On pure instinct, Caterina looked to her side, to see who else was bothered by the child, though she had been alone in the room.

_Had Scipio really…? Was it but a dream? _

"We all decided to surprise you." Prosper piped up, walking into the room as well, with Riccio and Mosca on his heels.

"During the entire trip we felt somewhat guilty leaving you when you were ill," Mosca elucidated, as the rest of them sunk onto her bed.

Caterina shook her head, giving the boys a tender smile, "But I told you to go. I told you all to go and have a good time. Besides, I'm much better now, I feel normal again."

"No, we did have fun," Riccio reassured, while digging into his jacket pocket, "though hoped we could make it up to you a bit."

Clasped within Riccio's hand, was an ashen-colored, sparkling stone. Her mouth parted in amazement as the hedgehog had handed it to her. "Victor took us hiking a few days, up some mountain trails, and we found a whole pile of these. Victor says it's some type of natural earth crystal. This is the biggest one we could find."

"Oh, it's so beautiful! Thank you, all of you!" she leaned in to tug them all into a tight group hug.

Prosper then replied, "Ida and Victor both want you to get properly dressed, and then come down into the kitchen when you're ready. They're making a huge homecoming breakfast."

"Alright," Caterina agreed, "sure thing."

The group of boys left the room in order for her to, for the only other female living in the house, to prepare herself for the day in private. Though when they were out of sight, it only gave her added time to dwell over the events of the very night before. She thought their Thief Lord had finally returned. She remembered she had managed to persuade Scipio to stay the night to maintain his good health. But since he was nowhere to be seen at the current moment, she didn't know whether to believe if it was truly a dream or not.

Caterina sighed in frustration. Or—plain and simple—Scipio was there, but as soon as he saw that she was sleeping, he fled. She made her way over towards her dresser to set her new crystal stone near her hairbrush. However, something was already in its place, awaiting her. It was a small-cut letter, a short note, tied with a dark, lanky string. A type of string that was regularly used on_ masks_. The string was from….?

Caterina quickly picked up the note, unknotting Scipio's mask string, and she read:

_You were right, Hornet. You do not deserve any more secrets kept by me. I promise sometime soon, I will tell all of you what have happened to me, in more detail. Though for now, I just need a little time to gather my thoughts together, and think of exactly how to explain it. Don't worry for me, Hornet, I will not be gone for long this time. The merry-go-round's magic is only a quick fix. _

_I promise, Scipio_

_p.s. Thank you_

A quick fix? Caterina read the scrip a few times over. The effects of that merry-go-round wore off over time?Had the Conte and his sister known this by chance? She figured she had to wait now for Scipio's second grand re-entry. She would, no, they all would know then.

In any case, the Thief Lord may have kept many secrets, but Scipio had always kept his promises.


	2. The Nature of it All

**I know. Sigh. ****It took me forever to update, and I thank all of those who have waited.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you are over your fever?" Prosper mumbled, coming back to Caterina's side as she handed him another glass to set at each spot around the dining table.<p>

Caterina should have known better than to avoid eye-contact with him at all costs, like she had been doing for a while. It was nothing but suspicious behavior. It didn't really solve anything for her. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting a bit funny."

"Meaning?"

Prosper rolled his eyes. "I mean...you're practically sidestepping every subject under the moon, with everyone in the house. All you want to do now is hide yourself away up in room and read or do school work. You're missing most of the fun lately."

"I am not." Caterina snipped. "I've just been tired from the recovery."

Two very long, awkward weeks had passed since Scipio's unanticipated visit, and it was becoming more and more obvious to the rest that she was feeling hot and bothered about _something_.

Precisely how much time did the Thief Lord need to gather his sorts together in line? If he kept his distance any longer, than she'd surely break under the pressure and confess it all for the city to hear!

Well, unknowingly, that was until—

The two of them startled when hearing the doorbell's pricing ring echo throughout the house.

And Ida, who had been in the laundry room next door, poked her head around the corner. "Who could that be at this hour?"

"Salesman?" Proper shrugged.

Caterina's stomach flipped.

"Couldn't be one," said Ida, now striding past. "Not at this time of evening."

Could it be...him?

Then, it finally came. Ida's shriek of surprise; which had caused everyone to stampede into the foyer at once. Caterina tried to ready herself at the best she could. Any string of heavy drama that occured under this very roof had always been much to process.

And there in the narrow, sunset-highlighted doorway, stood the Thief Lord indeed.

"Hello, everyone, Ida." Scipio's brief greeting was quite amazingly steady, regardless of how nervous he truly must have been feeling within. "Hornet, it's good to see you again."

"And you, Scipio." Caterina gave him a nod, knowing there was no point in hiding anything more, and hopefully not ever again.

There was a sudden slice through the dense baffling air while Prosper moved for her, wearing a mild scowl. "Wait. Again? You _knew_ he was back? Why would _you_ of all people hide this?"

"He came to the house when all of you were still on vacation. I trusted him to return," she answered him. "Besides...it wasn't my secret to tell."

"Well, we have the reason why you haven't been talking to us." Mosca threw in.

"Please, it's not like that. I didn't do this to hurt you!"

Bo piped up, tipping his head to the side. "How can you be younger, Scip?"

"Exactly!" Now, Riccio—being the unforgiving and defensive–attitude prone child that he always had been—interrogated Scipio further. How is this even possible? We all _saw_ what that merry-go-round could do!"

Scipio fixated on him then. "Nature, Riccio."

"Huh? What kind of answer is th—?"

"I really don't know how to put it all into words. As an adult...I noticed I slowly began ageing. Not forwards, but backwards, back to thirteen. That's why I sort of panicked and took cover to find answers." Scipio stressed with a slight hint of old authority resurfacing to his tone, nearly challenging Riccio head-on. "And since the Conte and Morosina disappeared with all the pieces, I was left on my own for all those months. Locating books on _real_ _magic_ is difficult. Almost impossible. But from what I gathered, nature is one of the most powerful forces existing, tied into the world itself. It maintains balance of all things. Nature is also tied in with our mortality, our lives. And in the end, it's not meant to be cheated. Being downsized to a boy again—to be bound to a proper earthly timeframe—is the _price_ I must pay for using magic to alter its natural order. We all are meant to grow older someday...but I had to make peace with my attempt was not meant to last."

_The truth shall set one free_, Caterina thought, exhaling deeply.

Both Prosper and Riccio reopened their mouths, though Ida was quicker to react by stepping forward and raising her hands up. She signaled for the boiling tension to diminish. "Alright, alright, calm yourselves! The main concern _I_ have now, Scipio, is where have you been staying currently? Because, you need to stay _here_ if you do not have a _proper_ home."

The Thief Lord did not reply at first, since each pair of curious eyes were strictly locked upon him. Eventually though, he settled on, "May I stay here, then?"

Ida's lips spread into a broad and knowing smile. Her overall expression reflected the phrase:_ that was the right answer_. "I could clean out the storage room on this floor, and then just pull a bed in there later on," she purposed aloud. "In the meantime, you will have to bunk with someone."

Scipio cleared his throat, relieving his voice of the hoarseness. "_Grazie_, Ida."

"Furthermore, you _will_ need to go back to school. I don't care that you're a boy who's still old enough to make his own decisions. A full education is the one exception to that, Understood? Plus, curfews are set in this household as well."

Hearing this pitch being thrown at him, he had to ask. "What about Victor?"

"He has done fine work on his own for years earlier, and he's done his work just as fine after you ran off. Trust me...once he hears you aged back, he'll lecture you on how important an education is to have before you aim for another career choice in the future too."

Scipio looked absolutely dejected. He knew Ida was an exceedingly kind and generous person, who loved her role as the new Mother Hen, but she was also a just few guidelines short of becoming as demanding of as his father. He rolled his eyes.

"It's decided, then," declared Ida with much confidence. She turned to fetch her purse from off the hollow bench nearby, adding, "Now, Victor and I were going to meet at the market after his shift. We'll be back in a bit to serve dinner. All of you better behave. And Scipio, once again, welcome home."

* * *

><p>So in result, the gang was left by themselves afterwards.<p>

Caterina was right by trusting that their history was already placed behind them, whether it was voluntary or not. The entire atmosphere around her and her boys had changed. There was no bright aura shrouding them with the taste of giddy youth and a thirst for daily little adventures. It altered, now feeling somewhat distant and fairly awkward—well, at least, towards the Thief Lord.

Quickly observing the circle of boys over more closely, she noticed that Mosca was lost for words and Prosper looked confused and unsure what to with his hands. In his pockets, then out of his pockets. And their pitiful hedgehog was soundlessly seething yet. Though Bo, naturally enough, merely flashed his typical little-heart-of-gold grin. He was the only one who seemed to be the most enthusiastic and accepting, than unconvinced of the whole situation.

And in case another bickering match would have started up again at any given moment, she said, "I'll fetch you some blankets, Scipio."

Scipio took this as chance to flee the thriving discomfort. "Let me help you with that."


	3. Verdicts and Obligations

An hour later, Ida reentered the house accompanied by Victor, arms filled with stuff, bulking paper bags.

The detective immediately approached Scipio with a black and white sort of welcoming—first he outright scolded Scipio for leaving without any type of notice ahead of time. But soon he lightened the load by saying Scipio would always have friends waiting for him at the end of every shady road.

* * *

><p>And after he and Ida whipped up a traditional Italian meal with the ingredients they had purchased from the market, the whole crowd seated around the table to feast in family-style. The Thief Lord couldn't remeber the last time he granted decently prepared food like this.<p>

"So, Scipio," Victor forked at his steaming pasta, "Ida mentioned you will be enrolled back in school."

"Yes, apparently." Scipio grumbled, not wanting to look up from his own plate.

Either Victor didn't catch onto the boy's melancholy response, or he simply chose to ignore it. He carried on, just as energetically as before, "Well, I think that'd be best for you since your age must be put in perspective again. In a few years, who knows, you may recognize your true calling apart from investigative work. But we should figure out a false name for you to use in public."

The Thief Lord, who was still ever quieter than usual, nodded and echoed his recent reply. "...Yes, that's understandable."

Ida was next to leap into the conversation while the youth present listened carefully. "I'm sure sending the papers in and making your registration official may take a day or two, Scipio; so Victor and I agreed on if you'd, we'll allow the others take time off to help you get settled in and to get caught up on things around here...all except for Bo, of course."

"_What?"_ Bo cried out suddenly, letting his silverware clank down on his plate. "Why can't I stay home, too?!"

Ida reached over, petting his head. "You are too young to miss class, love. Besides don't think I've forgotten about the spelling exam you have coming up."

Admitting defeat, the child groaned and refocused on the table.

"Anyone else?" Victor proposed.

"Uh...our class was planning to go on a fieldtrip this week to the local History Museum." Mosca reminded them with a somewhat saddened tone, glancing to Riccio, who also looked nervous. "...I was actually looking forward to seeing the ancient boat models they have there."

Riccio quickly piggybacked onto his friend's apology. "And I wanted to check out the armor and spears saved from old battles."

"Oh yes, that's right. Alright, then go ahead and enjoy the day there, boys. The Museum is rather fascinating." Ida soothed their hovering guilt. "Prosper, dear, what say you?"

Prosper gulped down the mouthful he was currently chewing and peeked towards his brother beside him. And unsurprisingly, he melted at the sight of Bo pouting dramatically. "I think...I'll go to school just to keep things fair. Sorry, Scip."

Bo seemed pacified to hear this reasoning.

"I wouldn't mind it either way, Prop...," Scipio replied. "Bo shouldn't walk there alone, anyways."

"Hm...then, Caterina, that leaves you."

On pure instinct, all heads revolved towards her. She became torn. She loved going to school. But because _she_ was essentially the one who persuaded the Thief Lord to unveil himself, she felt obligated to make the transition a little easier for him. "Why not?"


	4. In the Shadows

The kitchen now was static with the lack of children. The light chime of the brass kettle being placed back on the stovetop echoed off the high beams overhead.

"I can't believe he's back..." Ida whispered from a place inside her that was right between excitment and wonderment, as Victor passed her another cup of nighttime herbal tea, sitting in the chair on the corner near hers again. "Three years...thirteen through sixteen...I can't even begin to imagine what he was doing to survive that long on his own. I keep on asking myself why he never asked for help when he noticed the effects were wearing off?"

She highly considered Scipio feared the group would have poorly judged him all over again. It was always hurtful to anyone's pride if the choices they made in front of the open eye had rebounded back on them. She also pictured Scipio feeling betrayed by his own decision. But she wasn't certain if _that_ in itself was worth hiding away for a three year sentence.

Why did he still go out on the search for answers alone?

"Scipio isn't like the others, Ida." Victor reminded her. "He's a little older and has been in the world longer. He's connected with his lifestyle more than they are. The others don't seem to remember their earlier childhoods that well. Just flashes of the bad things they faced. On the other hand, Scipio was yet living in his father's world when we met him."

Ida tossed him a quizzical look. "...Are you saying his father may have been involved in this somehow?"

"Well, no, not directly. He's more-so imprinted on the boy's psyche. You see...whenever we worked as partners on a case, there would be times when Scipio would find it difficult to interact with any person who reminded him of home. I'd see another side of him. Not to say he was a horrible detective—he is a very bright, sharp lad. His deeper suspicions about people made him pick out the real liars among them in the end. But he was always more intense on the job—like the job itself was summoning up his old ghosts."

"Regardless of such things, was Scipio's upbringing really so unfortunate, Victor? Granted, he mentioned a little something of his father's behavior years ago. But words from a boy who's been emotionally hurt can be misleading and narrow-sighted. He was privileged with a vast level of goods and security. We all saw the manor."

"Yes, that was true. However, Scipio comes from old money, if I recall correctly. A long bloodline of Noble ancestors and modern businessmen? Think on it, Ida—those higher-class families usually have their own inner circles and systems, don't they? They work through society slightly differently than the common worker. And even up till this day, whether if it's intentional or not—those people are still more cautious about their heritage, I reckon. They strive on lasting traditions. Instead of each family member deciding on their own paths, father and successor usually have to walk down the same one."

"So, what does have to with our current conversation, precisely?"

Victor nodded, gesturing he had been reaching the conclusion. "I only meant, Scipio he had more time to be affected by his past. Though due to his father investing interest in his son in all the wrong ways, Scipio learned quickly as a child that he would have to help himself. Scipio once told me that his father never saw value in what most important to _him._ Scipio taught himself a lot of things his father discarded after his mother left Italy. So I believe...even if we all would have been willing to help him with the merry-go-round again, he restrained himself from asking for it. He's more used to doing things at his own independent pace."

Ida glanced thoughtfully into the dark cool surface of her tea once he finished. "But I still say running off to places the gods only know of, surely didn't help the situation either."

"Maybe he'll change, perhaps not. All I know is that Scipio prefers dwelling in the shadows. He feels he belongs to the darker and more private parts of this world. Only there, could he ever fantasize a new life for himself, one unlike his father's. Only there, Ida, can Scipio find true adventure."

Victor came to understand how Scipio operated, and knew the causes as to why.

The Scipio that walked into the public's light, and the Scipio that was currently settling in for the night a mere floor above them, was just another mask for the boy lingering far beneath it all.

* * *

><p>"Today was...," Scipio awkwardly ventured for the most appropriate answer, "...shall I say, <em>exhilarating?"<em>

Watching him fashion a bed of some sort out the quilts and pillows she provided him on her long wooden chest bench Ida let her keep for storage, a sympathetic expression overwhelmed Caterina's features.

"I never said coming back would be easy for you. But you hold a lot of more courage for staying, Scipio. Give them time to adjust again. Expecting the boys to grow up and understand everything you stand for over the course of one night would be a great deal to ask of them. Moreover, you must remember compared to you, they are most likely in less of a hurry to reach adulthood."

"Then, how about reaching mental maturity, at the very least? And yes—when I ask this—I _am_ hinting at Riccio."

If Scipio was questioned, he'd probably claim the hedgehog's brashness had gotten far worse than he recollected.

Caterina laughed at his comment, though she quickly tried to suppress it with a stern clearing of her throat. "He does suffer from trust issues, I admit. I think the orphanage left him scars that we can't really see."

Scipio hadn't responded to this as she finally leaned down to turn off her small lamp upon the bedside table.

They both moved slowly in the dark then, tucking themselves in until morning.

Caterina resting flat on her back, sighed deeply. She had no clue what she was going to do with herself outside of classes on a school day. She could feel the small knot pull tighter in her stomach already. Plus she was unaware of Scipio's own ambitions and expectations for the day soon ahead.

She hated not knowing.

After ten minutes or so of feeling nervous for whatever reason, Caterina's rotated her head on her pillow, looking in the general direction where Scipio should have been sleeping. She opened her mouth to ask him if was awake, but decided against it just as quickly since she didn't have anything meaningful or urgent to tell him.

Apparently however, across the room, he was sharing some of the same thoughts.

"Hornet?" he had been the one to call out for her.

She replied, hoping her voice didn't reflect how much this surprised her. "Yes?"

"Simply out of curiousity, what happened to all your books?"

Within the darkness, her lips curved into a witty smile. "You're sleeping on them."

"Hm. Good to know."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those who recently reviewed and Favorited!<strong>


	5. Of Scipio and Sandro

Scipio stirred out of his stiff sleeping position from laying on Hornet's bench for several hours straight.

He blinked under the morning light, stretched, and slowly stood up only to find she was already gone.

He ventured down the hall, seeing all the rest of rooms were vacant of the boys as well. Stopping at the top of the stairs, he called down from the bannister with a groggy voice, "Hornet?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" came her answer, giving him the consent to show himself.

She was standing on the behind the island, in the process of unwrapping a plate of what had to be leftovers from breakfast for him. Scipio pulled out one of the bar stools and plopped down across from her. She pushed the plate towards him. "Here. It's not much, but that's what you get living with all boys who eat like hungry wolves at the dining table. I tried to save what I could before they all rushed out for school."

"I didn't even you here any of you get up," he commented, as she passed him silverware soon after. "I must've been really out of it."

"You _are_ a very still sleeper...didn't make a sound," she agreed with a sheepish smile. "I even snuck closer to you just to make sure you were still breathing. It was pretty obvious you needed the rest."

He glanced down to his food momentarily then back up at her. "Hornet—I," he paused to choose his words carefully. "—I just want to thank you again. And I need to be certain you're alright with this."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She stared back at him steadily, as if she felt offended. "...For the last time, Scipio, I don't regret helping you out. If it were Riccio or Mosca instead of you, I'd still want them back home. I want _all_ of my friends safe."

Oh, clever Hornet. Always their voice of reason. The Thief Lord continued to frown though, still not utterly convinced he was worth all the trouble. It wasn't _too_ bad out there on his own. Possibly...he'd be better off staying clear of them?

Caterina noticed this, sighing heavily, and her hands gripped the edge of the wooden countertop. "Look," she added simply. "Perhaps you would relief yourself of the guilt a little bit if you'd just see your _condition_ in a new light. Think of it as a blessing, not as some type of punishment. Sure the Forces of Nature, as you say, may have turned on you...but maybe that is the real lesson you should take from this. You jumped ahead too far, too fast. And now, you've been given back the time you really needed to grow into the man you wanted to become. Who else can say the same, Scipio? People are always seeking a second chance at life. Take it."

His eyes fell from hers once more as he took another small bite of his breakfast. "So...about today, what do you want to do?"

Knowing this was his way of considering her advice and trying to make peace, Caterina went along with the motion. "I hadn't planned anything yet. Ida did leave us some money though in case we decided to go out somewhere for a while."

He hummed and gazed out the window. "We could just walk around the piazza for an hour or two."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>A crisp, warm wind blew in across the piazza as they circled the familiar city streets.<p>

Eventually Scipio had nudged her shoulder with his. "Are you hungry?" They came to a mutual stop near a small outdoor café. Its charming white archways and short iron fences were layered with flowers and thick green vines that coiled up and around.

Caterina wanted to be polite and say that she was fine; however the throbbing in her gut wouldn't allow her to reject his offer. After all, little had he known, she spilt her own breakfast with him. _"Si."_ She nodded, handing him the money from Ida.

"_Che figo_." Scipio approached the payment bar, ordering them hot tea and scones, and then they swerved their way to a small corner table.

"So I have to ask, how _is_ the school, Hornet? I would like to know since I've...ah, received my whole education through a team of private tutors all my life."

"It's great!" Her face lit up when she said this. "...Or, that is, as I find it. The boys have their opinions, too, I guess. Bo and Riccio complain about the work they have to do. Mosca's smart in hands-on activities projects of course, but struggles a little with his book lessons."

"And Prop?"

"He's decent in school for the most part, although honestly, he's horrid in writing commutations..."

Scipio smirked absentmindedly, amused by the way her features had now slightly scrunched up. "Well, then, it's a very good thing they all have bookworm like you around."

Caterina clicked her tongue at him. "Don't ever mock wisdom, Thief Lord, if you know what's best for you."

"Alright, alright," Scipio put his hands up teasingly. "But still, I bet you actually _enjoy_ when Prop comes to you for help. It gives you an excuse to be alone with him, right?"

"Oh...that." Caterina instantly dropped her head and began to fiddle with the folds of her napkin laying over her lap.

"Hornet," catching her hesitation, Scipio felt his stomach clench with regret, and it's been doing that a lot lately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

She lifted her eyes again and she shook her head. "No, no, _figurati_. I guess you should know, anyway."

"What happened to you two?"

"Nothing bad happened between us. Although, after we moved in, I realized how awkward things could have gotten if I let myself get involved with him in _that_ sense." She spoke with a soft practical tone. "But it was also everything else on top of that. As I keep saying...we began a new chapter of our lives by going back into real society sort to speak. The village views us as one family here, and the school itself recognizes all of us as adoptive siblings. And even if it doesn't sound so black and white, just think how young we were, Scipio. What do children at that age really know about romance? I couldn't help it. It's not Prosper's fault...my feelings just...started to grow with the change."

"How did Prop react to your change of heart?"

"I don't know how to answer that, not really." Caterina confessed then. "I honestly couldn't tell if his feelings ever went beyond friendship to begin with."

Scipio arched a brow. "You mean, he didn't say anything about it at all?"

Continuing on, Caterina pursed her lips in thought. "Prosper has been more difficult to read than most. He didn't trust you the first few days, remember? He had his aunt and uncle to deal with, and handling his mother's death, stealing Bo away, then meeting us...I think along the way, Prop had gained the habit of always keeping his guard up—and that's why he could sell the loot better than we could—he knows to manipulate his expressions so we can't know what he's thinking otherwise. It's as if he's afraid nothing good is ever going to last. He's no different than Riccio or Mosca. Prosper may have more inner demons than he likes to show."

Scipio let the conversation lie there. He knew he should have been more surprised by this news, since the whole gang knew Hornet had her first crush on Prop. Then again, like she mentioned, neither of them had ever actually stated they were involved after the whole Conte business. And he understood what she meant. Compared to the rest, Prosper had been the least enthusiastic about him trying to help him out. Prosper was lighthearted and caring when it came to Bo or even Ida, but there was yet a certain..._coldness_ in his eyes during his off-days...

Plus, Scipio knew far more about girls than the group would probably gave him credit for. See, while the other boys had little (proper) human contact living on the streets, _he_ had nearly a lifetime of being dragged off to seasonal operas, socialite balls, and big holiday feasts where the majority of the regular guests around his age were daughters of fellow aristocrats. He had received many chances to observe and to experience girlish behavior, and how they interacted with the other high-class sons. And despite their bubbly habits and common interests of what's prettiest and who's bravest, the mind of a young female still matured faster than the male's. They always thought steps ahead versus merely focusing on the present.

He'd seen this before too, even in his own parents. Females only offer so much of their attention to an unwilling gentleman after a certain number of attempts to gain his possible affections. And if they know they are unsuccessful with urging things forward, they're bound to turn their backs.

Though in case, Hornet didn't abandon Prosper completely. She was just wasn't the type who would cling to all the what-ifs and maybes without any proof or facts; and apparently Prosper never gave her any sign to do so.

* * *

><p>On their way back to the casa, Scipio seemed to be more focused on the stone formations beneath their feet than anything else happening around them. Caterina likewise, drifted her attention over the number of pidgins plucking scraps of the pathways, then over to the red-painted gondolas gracefully making their way up stream. But once they reached the main bridge, Scipio suddenly slowed his pace a little beside her, causing her to follow suit.<p>

With his hands sliding into his front pockets, he asked, "And what about you?"

Her braid whipped aside as she looked towards him with a curious light in her eyes. "_What_ about me?"

"You're a runaway," he recapped. "It can't be just the boys. Doesn't _your_ past ever come back to haunt you?"

Scipio recalled on the old days, when he would slip his way into the Stella to check on his little squatters late at night, and sometimes he'd find a sleeping (but shaky) Hornet nestled inside of Mosca's hammock beside him, or else, the two boys would be awake and lying next to her as she tried to fall asleep again too. Something had obviously been bothering her.

"Now, _that_ is a more personal question, Thief Lord."

"So? I thought we're done with hiding secrets."

Caterina chewed on her bottom lip briefly before she countered him with, "You're twisting my words around on purpose. And I know you're smarter than that. I never meant to imply that you shouldn't keep _any_ secrets from us. I understand some secrets people keep are necessary. But if it jeopardizes your life or friendships with others, why not ask for help once in a while? Besides, you have yet to tell anyone how you survived on your own for the past couple years."

He stepped and reeled around her, cutting her off. "And you are changing the subject on me."

"Alright," she replied curtly. "I'll make you a deal: we each must give one answer for every single question asked."

He quickly flashed her a foxlike grin when they started meandering forward again. "You go first."

And she did. "Question. How _did_ you support yourself?"

For privacy reasons, Caterina had never done the exact math, but she knew well enough that Victor's self-made business didn't quite raise the largest amount of money. Ida was actually the leading source of income in their household. And so, she doubted Scipio limited paychecks Victor divided with him could have carried him for as long as he was away. Really, she wanted to know if he was using his father's money somehow.

Scipio thereafter answered, "Wells."

Caterina was thrown off guard. "Wait, what you mean by wel—"

"Nope." He scolded her, pointing a finger between her eyes. "My turn."

She huffed. "Fine." _He's bending the rules!_

"Question. Does your past come back to you?"

"Not much as it used to. I had found my closure. Now my question: what did you mean by _wells_?"

"Europe has many popular tourist attraction sites, right? So at night, I would fish out coins from the fountains and wishing wells. It's not as if that money is closely monitored anyway." And before he gave her the time to react to this and probably yell at him for it, he pushed forward with their game—although her jaw was already dropped in surprise. "Question. When did you find closure after running away?"

Caterina recollected herself, rolled her eyes and she paused again shortly after they rounded the final corner. She put her hands loosely on her hips, locking eyes with him and stated, "The day you brought those kittens to the Stella. You helped me find the closure that I have now."

_"Me?"_ Scipio was not quite expecting that, and it reflected clearly in his voice.

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself too much, Thief Lord. The truth is that...you had your way of reminding me that even strangers can become your friends. That there's still good to be found in people and those people will make you feel worthwhile."

He in return, replied, "You have an answer for practically everything."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." He shook his head, slinging a playful arm around her neck before steering them up to Ida's door. "To me, it just means that you believe in what you have to say."

* * *

><p>More towards evening, Scipio and Caterina were settled on the sofa facing each other, playing cards when Ida strolled into the room, being the first one home. Her boots tapping lightly across the floorboards as she drew closer. "Hey, you two, I've got some news for ya. The school contacted me today and—"<p>

Caterina twisted herself to gaze up at her, throwing her cards down. "Scipio and I can go to school tomorrow?"

Scipio naturally rolled his eyes.

"Almost," promised Ida, tucking Caterina's bangs behind her ear then looked to Scipio. "It's going to take another day to make everything official. But by then, the School Head will pleased to welcome my younger relative _Sandro Spavento_," she sang out humorously with a classic roll of the tongue.

He and Caterina exchanged glances at the sound of the chosen alias. "You told the school Scipio is related to you?"

Ida shrugged. "Well, distantly of course, considering the age difference. But really, some families have siblings who are fifteen years apart or more, so it's not that unheard of. He's going to pose as a cousin of mine who's rooming with us from Rome due to the fact that his parents have important meetings to go to out of the continent."

Scipio dark eyes were calculating. "And they believed that story?"

"What else was I supposed to tell them? They know I don't exactly run a legit foster care and I don't have adoption papers for you, now do I? It's not like I would risk saying that the other children in my care are already enrolled in school, but oops, silly me, I forgot about one...the wealthy Scipio Massimo, who used magic to make himself an adult and disappeared!"

Caterina knew Ida had a point there. Scipio's whole story was simply too strange to retell in public. He couldn't exactly fit in with the rest of them. Not that easily. The village now knew how many children took refuge at the Spavento residence. And if they insisted there were always six children instead five, people would start having questions for Ida, not to mention Scipio. Like why wasn't he in school a lot sooner? Or, why hasn't anyone seen him before? Where did he come from? Why was he never around the family?

Though this way, a relative who had just arrived was more plausible and it put Ida in more control of the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to my new followers!<strong>


End file.
